glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Celina Jones
Celina Jones is a recurring character on Glee: The New York Story. ''She was a student at New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. She was a member of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. She is portrayed by Cassadee Pope Biography Celina was initially a very shy person who joined Glee Club as a way to open up her shell. Celina usually preferred to be in the back, but because of Finn's guidance, she slowly became more comfortable singing in the forefront. Celina decided to quit Glee Club during the first season, but she didn't disclose why. After getting information about Celina's home life from Simone, Finn figures out that Celina's boyfriend was abusing her, which made her scared for her life. Celina also mentions how her sister is in prison for distributing drugs. Finn convinces her to stay in Glee Club, and Celina eventually leaves her abusive boyfriend. Celina stays single until the third season, when she meets Garrett Jones. Garrett is immediately smitten with Celina, but Celina is nervous about pursuing a relationship with him. Eventually, she is convinced by Simone to give Garrett a chance, and Celina ends up in a happy relationship. Garrett and Ceiina eventually break up at the end of Season Four when Garrett gets a chance at a record deal, and Celina feels Garrett is choosing fame over her. Garrett returns to NYADA during Celina's senior year, and when Celina is excited to pick things back up where they left off, she is surprised and hurt to find out that Garrett started dating Simone over the summer. Celina angrily refuses to talk to Garrett and Simone until Garrett brings out the fact he and Celina have musical chemistry. Celina continues to deny her feelings for Garrett until she finds out Simone willingly broke up with Garrett so he could be with Celina. Celina overhears that Garrett plans on leaving again, and she's once again hurt. However, Garrett doesn't plan on taking the opportunity so he can stay with Celina. Celina eventually tells Garrett that he has to go chase his dreams and she sends him off with a parting gift. Garrett is able to convince Celina that he doesn't want the record deal, especially if it means he doesn't get her. Garrett asks Celina to join him professionally, as they have intense musical chemistry. In the end, Celina agrees to be apart of Garrett's success, and the two form a successful country duo named ''Garrett & Celina. Celina returns to NYADA in Season Six after Marley needs help casting the Glee Club in the Hairspray musical. Celina reveals Garrett & Celina won a few Grammys, a few CMAs and that she got married to Garrett. Relationships Celina-unnamed boyfriend In the episode Rock N' Roll, Celina quits Glee Club unexpectedly just when Finn needs more members. Finn later finds out from Simone that she lives with her boyfriend in SoHo, and when Finn goes to confront Celina about her leaving Glee Club, he uncovers a bruise. Celina becomes upset and eventually breaks down in front of Finn. She later reveals she had been living with her boyfriend in SoHo, and he had been abusing her. Finn urges Celina to leave him since the situation can end poorly for her. Celina considers it and ultimately leaves her boyfriend at the end of the episode. Celina-Garrett Relationship ''(Celrett)'' The Celina-Garrett relationship (commonly known as Celrett) is the romantic relationship between Celina Jones '''and '''Garrett Jones. Celina meets Garrett when he joins Glee Club in Season Three, and for a while she's hesitant about entering a relationship with him. However, she's convinced by Simone to date Garrett, and she ends up being the happiest she's been. However, Garrett and Celina break up prior to Nationals because Garrett gets a record deal offer, and Celina becomes upset that he chose fame without even talking to her. Garrett returns to NYADA for senior year and Celina is surprised to find out Garrett is dating Simone, who went on tour with him over the summer. Celina is understandably mad and ends up avoiding Garrett and Simone. However, when she hears Garrett and Simone broke up, she slowly finds herself warming up to Garrett again. Celina and Garrett eventually become friends, but just when Garrett wants a relationship, he gets an offer to tour. Celina believes Garrett is leaving again, but Garrett wants to stay with Celina. Instead, Celina pushes Garrett away and tells him he has to perform but she says goodbye by having sex with him in the janitors closet. Garrett eventually shows up at Celina's apartment and tells her that he won't go on tour without her. He offers her the chance to tour with him as equals, and they form the country duo Garrett & Celina. They end up winning Grammy Awards, and in Season Six, Celina reveals she married Garrett. Trivia * Celina is one of two characters to stay with Finn Harmonic through five seasons: the other is Simone Barberrie. * Celina is a fan of country music. * She is talented in reading music.